eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Dmendezthegreat
Internal Links to a Category Question How do I make an internal link to a category? I was trying to make an internal link to the Bloodskull Orcs, however since the wikipage is classified as a category when I go to publish the page no link or text is displayed. Thanks for any help! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 09:36, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Answer :Hi! You can link to a category by adding ':' before the category like this: ::Link name that shall be shown :If you have more questions feel free to drop a note on my talk page, because it's more likely that I will see it =) ::-- 16:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Renaming Zones Statement Please don't rename zones, like Ruins to The Ruins. It's totally okay to spot such needed renames, however! The problem is the clear up that is needed after a zone rename. When you spot a zone that needs to be renamed or one you renamed already please put on top of the article so I can move the zone and clear up all the links with my bot. -- 16:49, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey thanks for the quick response! :Wow, that's awesome you have a bot! I was really dreading having to go and change every Ruins to The Ruins. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have created for you; since I'm new to wiki editing, I'm not well versed on the "do's and dont's". The Ruins was the only zone I renamed and I'll make sure to use from now on. :Dmendezthegreat (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2018 (UTC) File Names Statement Hey Dmendez, I noticed you were uploading images and I thought I'd drop you a note. If the image is titled as the exact same thing as the article, it will display automatically. Such as with Lady Darkblade, I moved the image you uploaded to File:Lady Darkblade.png and now it displays in the article without needing anything in the iname field. That works for literally everything on the wiki - NPC articles, item/gear articles, everything. Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :It took me a while but I finally understand what you meant (lol). If I upload a picture with the same name as a wiki-page, the picture will automatically display on that page. I.E. I don't need to manually place the picture on the page. This whole time I was under the impression that you had to upload the picture onto the wiki-page your working on for the image to get associated with that page. Still, I like having the picture's name under the iname so it can be clearly seen/copied while editing; all the info in one concise place! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 21:19, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Dmendez, I saw you updated a page I made with a photo. First off, that is awesome; please keep that up. Second, User:McJeff's point stands; you don't need to toss the filename into the page if the picture is correctly named. I know sometimes the server is a little slow in connecting the page to the photo, but it gets there... eventually. I've had this frustration too. Take care and keep having fun! -- Ejep520 (talk) 14:13, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Hey Ejep, thanks for shooting me a message! Both Chillispike and McJeff have mentioned this to me before, in the statement above and here. I've learned that if I upload an image with the same name as the article I'm editing, I don't need to add the image link within the article itself. Unfortunately, I'm a creature of habit, and as I'm exploring a zone and come across something that doesn't have an image uploaded for it, I take a screenshot of it, crop it, open up the edit page, click add photo, delete the chaff from the link that's generated and go about my way. As I'm writing this, I'm realizing that it is totally unnecessary to keep the image name on the article, but like I said I'm just so used to doing it. If it's a popular pet peeve, I will make a conscious effort to leave out the image name all together. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 17:17, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I can only speak for me. If they tell me all I have to do is make sure the file name's right and the server will link automagically, I'm a lazy enough bum to take McJeff or Chilli at their word. I can also sympathize with being a creature of habit. If I weren't one, I probably wouldn't still be playing EQ2. However, if Chilli's concerned about it enough to talk to you, that's probably a good enough reason to knock it off. McJeff is a prolific contributor/editor and knows of what he speaks, but Chilli's one of the few remaining, active admins. This makes Chilli both authoritative enough and knowledgeable enough that I wouldn't care to be on his bad side. I dunno about this being a popular pet peeve, but it can and does get noticed. Just my free advice and probably worth every penny you paid for it. :) If I did have a pet peeve, it's editors who don't take the time to complete the edit summary (found in the upper-right of the edit screen, above the preview buttons). Take care and keep having fun! -- Ejep520 (talk) 19:48, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::either way is fine, the automatic link is just the lazy and quite handy when you wanna upload many images. :::::The "most" (if not all) templates check for jpg and png with the pagename, that way they link it "automatically". It is no problem at all if you link the image directly, in the end the result is the same the image is showing :) :::::There is only one advantage of linking a image directly: the image is still linked when the article got moved, which means the image doesn't have to get moved as well. (which is no problem either) :::::If an image is linked, leave it linked .. when i update articles with my bot i keep that information as well :) :::::-- 22:06, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Comments in Articles Statement Hi! Please don't remove parameter comments (red text) in the articles like with A Bloodsaber sentinel. They are there to help new editors figure out what should be where. -- 09:15, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Chillispike, :Okay I'll make sure to leave the parameter comments in. In most cases I would remove them from lines that already had filled-in correct information - as to reduce byte size on the page. But if you'd prefer for me to keep the parameter comments even in this case, then of course I will. :And Jeff! I'm not sure why you thought I was offended by your advice! I left a thanks on your talk page! :Dmendezthegreat (talk) 15:29, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Even if the information is currently correct, Daybreak sometimes changes things in unexpected ways. Also, the parameter comments help editors understand templates as well. A new editor might think, "this article looks awesome, how can I replicate it?", or "what do I need to add to an article that lacks some information and where do I put it?" that was the way how I learned, actually ;) ::Don't worry about article size (bytes), the template picks the information it needs and parameter comments don't slow it down. -- 15:37, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Hey Chillspike, :::The thought did cross my mind to leave the parameter comments in, because that is also how I learned, but I reasoned that it would better to save on data storage. All right, I'll leave everything in on future edits. Sorry for the inconvenience. :::Dmendezthegreat (talk) 15:44, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::I stopped to worry about the data storage since I figured that Color Wiki is the biggest wikia out there. :) -- 15:48, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :::::Sorry about thinking you might be offended when you weren't. Back a couple years ago I had two new users back-to-back blow up at me for 'talking like an admin when I wasn't' and I just didn't want to go through all that again. Jeff (talk· ) 18:14, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::::All good Jeff! I kinda figured that's what it was...but all I want to do is edit articles with accurate date and make them look pretty. I think I've become addicted... Dmendezthegreat (talk) 06:53, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Speaking of making articles look pretty, why are you deleting pictures from articles that have more than one image? http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/A_grime_covered_savage?curid=13382&diff=825999&oldid=700008 Jeff (talk· ) 21:42, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, it was just a mistake, I must've thought it was a duplicate image, I'll switch it back.Dmendezthegreat (talk) 21:46, January 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I already did that. Here's the thing. I went through Antonica myself quite some time ago, and whenever there was a monster which had multiple races, I would take a picture of each race variant. You undid that in a couple different places. If there's like a ton of different races, I do it in gallery code (e.g. a Serilian believer, but if it's just two, I just put the second image underneath the first. I also leave some old images in case they're interesting, like how a Caltorsis cleric used to wear robes before Daybreak created the transparent blue ghost models and changed them, or if it was an NPC who changed their appearance for the LU62 Qeynos revamp and someone had uploaded their old appearance. IMO it's nice having the historical record of how things used to be back in the old days. Jeff (talk· ) 21:57, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Without a doubt it looks nicer with pictures of all the various skins (old and new)! If I removed a photo that wasn't in the 'iname' it was a mistake, the vast majority I left in. I must've not scrolled down the page and assumed it was a duplicate image of the one in the 'iname'. If I come across a monster with multiple shared races I'll make sure and remember to use the gallery code - thanks for telling me about it!Dmendezthegreat (talk) 22:05, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Holiday Templates Statement Just FYI, the holiday templates (Frostfell, Nights of the Dead, etc...) are for articles which are available only during the holiday event in question. Since monsters like a small skeletal brat are up year-round, they should not have a holiday template on them. Jeff (talk· ) 23:41, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Okay, got it. Also, many of the holiday related pages had the holiday template located at the bottom of the page. Is this the preferred location? I thought that having the template on top would be more beneficial to the reader since they could immediately see that the subject was holiday-related.Dmendezthegreat (talk) 23:49, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes locating the holiday template at the bottom of the page is preferred. It is assumed that in most cases the user will already know the quest or mob is holiday related if he/she is looking it up. It is correct that it could work on the top as well, but people have gotten used to it on the bottom since that is where it is located on most articles. The important information (what/where) should be on top, in clear view, since many people look something up while in game. -- 00:40, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Guards that are Named Monsters, Regular Monsters and NPCs Statement Hi! Guards like Stormbrace and Madeline are not defo not Named Monsters, they are actually NPC's even you can fight em. Like the many NPC's in the Desert of Flames. Also they can't be "named" normally because they have normally random names, that means if you kill em and they respawn they often respawn with different name (often, but not all of em). -- 12:51, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Chillispike, did you mean to say: "Guards like Stormbrace and Madeline are not defined as Named Monsters, they are actually NPCs that you can fight"? If so, then should they be categorized as NPCs or as regular monsters? Thanks for the help. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 14:13, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah, they aren't named due the repop thing. If anything, they're monsters, although 'monster' isn't really correct either since you can ask them for directions -> NPC that you can fight. They should use the NPC Template actually, like Master Ko in the Pillars of Flame. -- 14:31, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :::I had originally changed these type of guards to the NPC template, but Jeff suggested to keep the monster template and manually add Category:Guard (NPC Type) to their category list. This seems like the best of both worlds: It's a monster since you can attack it, not a named since it's name can change, and with the Category:Guard (NPC Type) can be identified as also an NPC. But it's your call - if you want, I can change these type of guards to NPCs. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 14:58, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::Doh! lol I guess we should decide on one way, as there are many ways that lead to a goal. After thinking more about it the templates don't really support the needed information as a whole for that somewhat common attackable NPC type (guards and the one in the pillar of flames). Please keep them as they are; I want to play around with the templates to figure a good solution for those kind of NPCs. -- 18:04, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::Just to randomly wander into someone else's conversation, what I've always thought the way to do guards would be to make a template specifically for them. It would automatically sort them into Category:Guard (NPC Type), have all the standard level and levelmod info, and have a yes/no option for whether they awarded AA. Maybe if they award AA they would be added automatically to Category:Named Monsters and Category:Monsters That Award AA so that players looking to farm AA could find them more easily. The thing is, I'm not much of a coder (I can tinker with other people's to an extent, but I'm nowhere near writing my own) so I haven't tried to make a guard template. Jeff (talk· ) 23:37, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Deities in the Qeynos Catacombs Statement Does anyone know what deity symbol this one is? It appears on almost every archway in Vermin's Snye and The Crypt of Betrayal. Also, the deity symbol present on the archways in The Down Below and The Condemned Catacomb is clearly Bristlebane's symbol. Why would his symbol be built into the stone if the Qeynos Catacombs were built by humans, dwarves (whom worship Brell Serilis) and elves (whom worship Tunare)? Also the Bloodsabers worship Bertoxxulous and the goblins worship Brell Serilis, so it seems unlikely that these group would have placed Bristlebane's symbol there. I know halflings worship Bristlebane, but I don't recall reading that they had anything to do with the construction of the catacombs and there isn't a single Bloodsaber halfling mob that I can remember. Response(s) :It looks like Innoruuk to me - side profile of his head http://everquest.allakhazam.com/db/npc.html?id=1597. Now like you said the Bloodsabers worship Bertoxxulous. Bertoxxulous doesn't have any particular relationship with Innoruuk according to the lore, but Bertoxxulous and Rallos Zek (RIP) are rivals, while Rallos Zek Innoruuk are allies. I also remember from the lore that the Catacombs were built to house Qeynos' holy dead, so it doesn't make much sense that they'd be putting images of Innoruuk in the stonework of the catacombs. All that said though, it does look like Innoruuk. Jeff (talk· ) 00:30, February 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info! I used it in the Qeynos Catacombs Timeline. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 07:57, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Statement It's really heartwarming to see a new user tackle the Wiki with such enthusiasm. Unfortunately, after 10+ years of playing EQII I finally got burned out. I haven't opened the game in months except to claim my 500 DB cash once a month. It's doubly sad that I paid for a two year subscription about a month before I stopped playing... Keep up the great work and thank you for your contributions! 17:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Thanks bro! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 21:19, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Image Uploading Statement When you're uploading images to the wiki there is a drop-down menu that allows you to select the type of image you're uploading from a list. You should be sure to always do that. It helps sort the images according to category. And although it's unlikely to become an issue, all these images are copyrighted and the templates mark the images as fair-use. Jeff (talk· ) 06:35, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hmm, I'm not seeing the drop-down menu, maybe I'm not looking in the right area. When I upload a photo I do the following: :#As I'm editing a page, I click the 'Photo' button under 'Add features and media'. :#Click the 'Choose File' button in the 'Upload' row, select the image from my computer, and then press the 'Upload' button. :#At the next screen prompt, I press the 'Add Photo' button after altering any specifics (pixels, on-page location, etc.). :Should I upload a photo and then search for them on the 'Find' row directly underneath the 'Upload' row? Dmendezthegreat (talk) 08:18, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, upload a photo separately then search for it as needed. I link to the images in the article and upload them afterwards. Remember to just preview the uploads occasionally to check if everything was uploaded correctly. When I upload an image it looks like this. On that example I just clicked on the "You may upload a JPG or PNG image of the in-game examine window" on the Voidwrought Rune: Head article. I checked your way and it's part of the new wikia skin that doesn't show the copyright options. I'll contact fandom support about it. -- 08:41, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay now I see how to properly upload pictures and add licensing: Special:Upload. Thanks for the clarification guys! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 08:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::'Add photo' does work, but the copyright is not that obvious sadly since you need to click on the 'more options' to see it; see default view and with more options Personally I still use the Special:Upload since I use mono book skin. 'Add Photo' is fine to use as long as the copyright is included. -- 10:36, February 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::I usually use for monster images, NPC images, and item examine windows - just if you're doing licensing you have to upload only one type at a time. If you're doing screenshots to try and make a zone article look good, I usually do like Chilli said and add image links to the article and then upload the specific image so it goes in the right place. Jeff (talk· ) 00:28, February 2, 2018 (UTC) When things are removed from game Statement Hey - I noticed you added a Template:FactCheck to a crumbling watcher since it may well have been removed from the game. I've also seen you mark a thing or two for deletion because it's been removed from the game. Thing is, we don't delete things because they got removed. There's a template (two technically) - Template:Removed from game and Template:RfG - that are added to articles about things that aren't there anymore. For example, since you've been working on Nektulos I went overseas to start on Butcherblock Mountains and came across a Yarpsnarl hunter, which has been removed from the game. So I used to add the removed from game template at the top along with a little description of when it was removed. And I know that Nektulos got some stuff removed when it was revamped some 10+ years ago - for example, you know an ash owlbear? There used to be an ember owlbear and a cinder owlbear to go along with it. There's a couple faint records of the latter and not a thing of the former on the internet. Honestly that's one of the things I love: when I managed to document something that later gets removed from the game yet the proof that it used to exist is there (e.g. a curiously animated tome). Jeff (talk· ) 04:55, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Yo Jeff! I agree - it's awesome to document something before it's gone. Unfortunately, as a new player I never had the chance :( :There might have been a few cases where I marked something for deletion when it should have been Rfg, and if I did, it was a mistake and I apologize. Perhaps it was in some of my earlier edits? Usually the only articles I mark for deletion are misspelled duplicates like The Travelling Augur or an improperly categorized article like Fire Guard. :As a semi-related question: Are all Druid Ring quests like, Blessings of Growth: Commonlands, Chosen Foes: Nektulos Forest and Motes of Growth: Nektulos Forest, still in the game? ::Template:RfG is a redirect to Template:Removed from game therefore they are equal and it doesn't matter which one get's used. ::According to census the quest Blessings of Growth: Commonlands is still known in the database, although I only checked one. I'm not sure if the quest still can be started on live servers, but it's possible that it can be started on the Fallen Gate server and so on. -- 09:00, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Frostfang Sea/New Halas ecology NPCs Statement Dmendez, I hate to tell you this after you put as much work as you did into writing articles on them, but they change every game reset - the ones you made won't exist in about a week. I know this because I did the same thing back a few years ago. So I ended up making an article called Frostfang Sea ecology NPCs which explains the way they work a little bit. Jeff (talk· ) 01:48, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Jeff, thanks for the confirmation! As I was creating the ecology NPC articles I began to think that maybe city guard and ecology NPCs reset with the server, I just wasn't 100% until I saw that article you wrote. Luckily, however, I believe I only created ~3 ecology NPC articles in New Halas before I saw that article. The situation was more unfortunate when I went through Neriak and created ~8 ecology articles before telling myself I should stop and check again after a reset to see if their names change. Dmendezthegreat (talk) 07:27, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Starting a quest from reading a book Statement Hi! Quests like Dance of the Ancient should have "*" listed as the starting zone. This is because you can read the book (start the quest) in any zone the City of Freeport even though all the quest updates are in the Feerrott. -- 17:42, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Chilli, I'll make sure to use an asterisk as the starting zone for now on. Thanks for the heads up! Dmendezthegreat (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Faction Delete Requests Statement Hi! I declined all of your faction deletes as all of these factions are known on Census. See All Factions for a overview of the factions from Census. -- Response(s) :Hey Chilli! What exactly in Census? I mostly added a delete request to the factions with a bizarre name, such as Category:Prey (aggro) (Faction) and to others that I thought were mistakes, but in retrospect they were probably removed from the game, such as Category:Nettleville Investigators (Faction). ::Factions on census sorted by name: ::first 100 ::101-200 ::201-300 ::301-312 ::-- 17:34, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Altname of Monsters Statement Hi! In case you wanna do articles of monsters (and items) even better, use the altname parameter when the first letter of the monster is in lowercase. For example A tormented servant should have altname =a tormented servant| as its altname. While there is no real issue when it's not used, using the altname where it's needed helps in the long run. An altname has the following uses: *When searching external sources the altname is used instead of the article name *The altname is used at the top of articles and is used in the wiki examine window. -- 13:34, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Chilli! Sure I can start doing that, no problem. I've always wondered why monster articles have to begin with a capital 'A', though. In the example of A tormented servant, the correct name would have a lowercase 'a' (a tormented servant) since that's what appears in game. Additionally, there would also be no need for an altname. So does a capital 'A' at the beginning of a monster article serve a special purpose?Dmendezthegreat (talk) 21:08, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::An uppercase as the first letter of an article is a mediawiki thing. The templates use the displaytitle magic word to change the visible name of an article, but to do that an addition information (altname) is needed. To avoid a confusion I made it in the way that is shows altname < pagename >. :: -- Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger Statement Hi! Pretty sure you checked the name when you "moved" the zone due same name as the quest, but is the instance called Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger or The Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger ? I found the other one when i cleared the categories up Please use the if a zone/instance should get renamed. I basically do the same rename like you in the end, but i delete old categories before the move. -- 21:31, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Response(s) :Hey Chilli. I see now that The Court of the Coin: Imminent Danger is the correct name for the instance (with the 'the' at the beginning). What confused me was there was no link for the quest instance on the access quest article page, shown here. I had assumed one hadn't yet been created. :Dmendezthegreat (talk) 21:08, October 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay :) I changed the links of the quest and of the instance. By the looks it was the "same" 2009 allready about the zone/quest name. ::Repeating my Note: Please use the if a zone/instance should get renamed. I basically do the same rename like you in the end, but i delete old categories before the move. ::-- 21:28, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Did you ever get Crazed Mender Coin to drop in Serpent Sewer? I farmed the zone for roughly 17-20 hours and none dropped, and I find no info for the item on EQ2u. You're the only one I saw that might have completed the quest. Trying to verify again for 2018.Sabershadowkat (talk) 02:12, January 25, 2019 (UTC)